Ashton Grey
Name: Ashton Grey *'Occupation:' Commoragh Mercenary, ex-Elysian Droptrooper *'Status:' Living in Commoragh with a company of Mercenaries. *'Background:' Ashton Grey was born on Elysia, when he was a young child his father, Tangent Grey, an officer in the Imperial Navy, was sent to Sector Deus, leaving Ashton to be raised by his mother. His upbringing was fairly comfortable as the Navy supplied for them as his father was serving, but he always felt the weight of his fathers achievements on his shoulders, so despite the protests of his mother he joined the Elysian Droptroopers. Passing training excellently, Ashton fought well in several operations and rose to the rank of Sergeant. *'Recent history: '''Whilst on a routine posting to a recovering war-torn world, his regiment was assaulted by Dark Eldar raiders, killing many and capturing many more. As one of the latter, Ashton endured terrible tortures at the hands of the Dark Eldar as they brought him back to Commoragh. He was sold on by the raiders to a lazy, decadent Archon with a taste for former soldiers. The Archon's interest would be her downfall, as the soldiers never lost their determination and training. When he was brought to the spire, Grey was informed of an escape plot by the other slaves, which was soon implemented. During the escape, Ashton and many others decided to exact revenge on the Archon that had humiliated them so much. Charging into her quarters, the slaves practically ripped apart her guards despite taking heavy casualties, then turned their attention to the unarmed and unarmoured Archon. Though still a dangerous foe, she was overwhelmed by the number of attackers, and Ashton himself choked her to death whilst the others tore into her. Once outside the spire, the escaped slaves ran through the streets of Commoragh, trying to make their way to Sec Maegra, the only place they would be moderately safe from the Razorguard. Many were killed or recaptured as they fled, but Ashton was among the few who made it to the shanty region. After drifting around for a few days Ashton was picked up by a mercenary group who had noticed his Elysian tattoos, Ashton readily agreed, hoping the income would allow him to buy his way out of Commoragh. After serving with them for a few months, Grey was sent on a mission to kill an Wych Syren. His team found more than they bargained when a Space Marine defending the Wych killed all of them but Ashton. After he was lightly interrogated, Ashton was released by the marine and sent on his way. Pleasently surprised by the turn of events, Ashton gave the marine his Elysian Droptrooper badge, as a sign of thanks from a former-slave to a current one. A few days later, Ashton was visited by the same marine, this time wearing repaired Power Armour, who inquired about hiring the mercenaries for an assault on a Kabal spire. *'Motivation:' Survival, returning home. *'Affiliation:' Sec Maegra Mercenary group. *'Assets: '''Personal effects (picture of his mother and father).